Warring Margenava
|weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}} Warring Margenava is a subspecies of the mountain-dwelling original species and one that thrives in some of the most inhospitable areas. In stories, it is depicted as an outcast emperor preparing for war. It can only be encountered in G-Rank. Physiology Warring Margenava is much like the original in terms of appearance, only being much larger and having different colours. Its light brown scales are black, its dark grey carapace is maroon and its eyes are green. Its osteoderms and supraocular scales are taller, and its chin spikes are slightly longer than normal. Its claws become a filthy grey colour, and has much longer canine teeth, which are less brittle than normal. Behaviour It is much more aggressive than the common species, even seeing signs of movement as a threat gesture. It gets progressively more dangerous the longer a fight with it drags on, suggesting that Warring Margenava is susceptible to anger fits. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Warring Margenava are still apex predators, except for wherever they tread into the territory an Elder Dragon or an Elder Dragon-level monster. It will eat anything it can kill, even unfortunate hunters. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters A Warring Margenava will constantly attack opponents on (especially less than) equal power as itself, but there are some individuals that attack things too strong for them. Tracks Instead of Shattered Boulders, Igneous Shards will be left wherever it goes, however only in volcanic locales. As it cannot be found in the Forest of Blades, it cannot leave behind Shattered Spikes. Specific Locale Interactions It acts in a very similar manner to the original Margenava, sometimes slamming itself into the sides of walls to make boulders fall. Depending on the locale it does this, the boulders can inflict certain ailments (except for Tower-like areas). The rocks it is able to throw are able to inflict Fireblight from lava, Earthblight from hard rocks and Effluvium in the Rotten Vale exclusively. Similarly, when it does slam-based attacks, explosive powder clouds will kick up, but only in volcanic areas. Special Behaviours Warring Margenava does not have any special behaviours to note. Abilities Although as a subspecies, Warring Margenava doesn't change have drastic changes, but instead it brings out the best of what it can do and uses it in ways the normal species wouldn't. In addition, Warring Margenava is able to enter Muscle State and disable it at will, opening up many opportunities for itself while protecting its own weakspots all the same. There are ways to work around this, as with all other monsters. The attacks listed here with a * are ones borrowed from the original Margenava but have changed in some way. Attacks * *Slam - The impact will send three small rocks flying in random directions, replaced by explosive powder if used in volcanoes during Muscle State. The rocks do low damage and can either inflict Fireblight, Earthblight or Effluvium depending on the terrain. Unlike the original, there is a much higher chance for this move to inflict Stun if hit directly, and when in Muscle State while enraged, it has a rare chance of inflicting Suppression. Using this, it can chain into Throw or Tail Whip (by swinging itself around slightly). * Throw - After slamming its foreleg onto the ground in front of it (can chain into this from Slam) it will grind it forward, throwing three medium-sized rocks similarly to Tigrex. These rocks can inflict either Fireblight, Earthblight or Effluvium depending on where it is fought. * *Barge - It can use this twice in a row and thrice when enraged. * *Charge - It can now chain this into Barge for extra damage. * *Tail Whip - It can use this twice in a row. * Spin - Warring Margenava will growl before it slams its foreleg into the ground, going into Muscle State. It will charge up for an attack for 5 seconds after preparing, before it swings itself around, and swinging its tail about with it. This does moderate-to-high damage and throws hunters back, with a chance to inflict Stun. * Stomp - Replaces Kick. Warring Margenava will raise and slam down either leg, which does low damage and knocks hunters over. It also has a short-lived tremor effect. * *Boulder Roll - It no longer uses this on a resting Basarios. * Rock Catapult - Warring Margenava will slam both forelegs on the ground in front of it, and push it down far enough to cause a rock to rise from the ground. It will then ram its head into the bottom part of the rock, pushing against it. After 3 seconds prior, Warring Margenava can either fling it into the air, to which it comes crashing back down, or directly at targets. Regardless, this will do moderate-to-high damage, has a chance to inflict Stun and may inflict Fireblight, Earthblight or Effluvium dependant on where it is fought. * *Super Slam - Renamed from Armour Breaker. It has a higher chance than Slam to inflict Suppression and the impact will kick up a large cloud of explosive powder if used in volcanic areas. The tremor effect also lasts slightly longer. * War Cry - Warring Margenava will raise its front half off the ground as it inhales deeply, looking up to the sky and letting out a thunderous roar, which can be heard across areas similarly to the Raths' and Legiana's distress calls, but works in the opposite manner for most monsters. The roar is also slightly weaponised, but only if a victim is within attacking range of its hindleg as it's standing up. The roar-stun effect has more range than normal. * World Shaker - Warring Margenava will enter Muscle State, let out a harmless roar and run towards its chosen target. After covering enough distance between it and the target, it will stomp near them, causing a tremor effect. Afterwards, it will stand on its hindlegs and slam its forelegs down with enough force to crack the ground and shake it, which releases spews of lava or clouds of explosive powder depending on where it is used. This move does extremely high damage, but one can escape it even without help or the right skills; just before the behemoth slams, the victim can recover and dive out of the way, and escape without sustaining injury. Should the victim survive the damage, they will be inflicted with Suppression. Rage and Tired States Rage State All of Warring Margenava's attacks will do 1.2x damage and is faster. Does not last as long as the normal species' rage mode does. Tired State Warring Margenava enters this state often. It will fail to enter Muscle State and will not be able to use charged attacks. Mounts Warring Margenava can be mounted on its head, back, forelegs and tail. Ecology In-Game Information Useful Information Though some might be deterred to fight a Warring Margenava because of its extreme attacks, it should be noted that it takes a while for it to prepare said attacks and unleash them. This will give smart hunters enough time to move out of the way, and move back in once it finishes. Its swollen muscles are also much less susceptible to damage than the normal Margenava, so look for the right opportunities to strike them. Taxonomy * Order: Leviathan * Suborder: Behemoth * Infraorder: Muscle Wyvern * Family: Nava Habitat Range Warring Margenava are instead largely found in volcanic climes or neighbouring areas. They have also been found to wander into the ruins of the Ancient Civilization, and sneaking into the Rotten Vale from the Elder's Recess, but never on higher floors and only on solid ground. Sometimes, a Warring Margenava with no territory of its own or that is starving will attack human settlements, their notable targets seemingly being Dundorma and Mezeporta. Ecological Niche Warring Margenava, like the original, is an apex predator, which hunts by fighting. It usurps the spot of apex and rivals with Agnaktor, Vulmandra, Brachydios, Cavornia, Shojorai and similar-ranked monsters. Its primary targets for food are monsters at least a rank below it, which include Ospanseros, Volvidon, Crimson Qurupeco and similar monsters, which now includes Basarios. However, unlike the mountain species, it is more at risk of being attacked by powerful monsters like Akantor, Crimson Voluron and Tautogoth to name a few, but is able to hold its ground fairly well against a few of these monsters. Biological Adaptations The blood-red carapace that crowns most of its body has hardened drastically, even enough to allow it to step into lava for a few seconds before it needs to step back out. It has also evolved with improved hypertrophy compared to its brown and grey cousin, able to seemingly expand its muscles at will without tiring as much as the common species. However, the way it uses this power is what makes it fatigued most of the time, and perhaps has less natural stamina than the normal species. Behaviour Extremely aggressive and will attack most things on sight, usually once it catches sight of movement, which its vision is based on. Standing completely still, even when standing up, can make you practically invisible in the eyes of a Warring Margenava. Other behavioural information, like courtship patterns, are scarce and often really difficult to come by, as Warring Margenava have only really been sighted picking fights with other monsters. However, it is a relatively new discovery, so ecological behaviourists doubt that Warring Margenava would fight its way to extinction. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken twice. * Its forelegs can be broken individually. * Its belly can be broken. * Its tail can be severed. Damage/Status Effectiveness WIP Interactions with Other Monsters With Gravios Turf War Pending Interactions with Unique Statuses Much like normal, Warring Margenava can be Frenzied, Hyper and Tempered. It can also become Apex from the Frenzy. Frenzy Warring Margenava inflicts the Frenzy by flinging rocks. Apex Warring Margenava will leave pools of Frenzy with (almost) every attack. It also fights as if in a permanent state of rage. Hyper Warring Margenava's head, forelegs and tail can be boosted. Tempered Warring Margenava is a LV2 Tempered Monster. Notes * Warring Margenava is partially based on Espinas Subspecies. Trivia * The concept of Warring Margenava was first brought up while the creator and FireBall13 fought an Espinas Subspecies. Category:Monster Creation Category:Behemoth Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Suppression Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Effluvium Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo